Therapy Dog
by Emily Byrd Starr
Summary: Darcy adopts a dog, and someone just needs an excuse to spend more time with her. Tasertricks, post Avengers


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the dog, please don't steal the dog (?)**

* * *

" _The dog's agenda is simple, fathomable, overt: I want. "I want to go out, come in, eat something, lie here, play with that, kiss you. There are no ulterior motives with a dog, no mind games, no second-guessing, no complicated negotiations or bargains, and no guilt trips or grudges if a request is denied."_

― _Caroline Knapp_

* * *

"What the hell is that? No, let me guess. It's alien. Frankenstein did it. One of the two, which one? Frankie? Alien? Was it Alf? Did that Heimdall dude send this here and you picked it up? Is it garbage? Where did you find that garbage?" Tony Stark spoke in the ample, ultra modern and luminous kitchen of the Avengers Tower. He had a Metallica shirt on and sunglasses perching low from his nose, allowing Darcy to see his eyes fixated on the bundle between her hands with a barely concealed of disgust and just a tad of a bad hungover.

It didn't help when the bundle whimpered and moved a little.

Darcy clutched it protectively against her chest. "It's a puppy! I found him on my way here, he was lost and cold."

"And also pretty messed up in the beauty department," added Tony nonchalantly.

It was true. The little dog was a dirty, brown and black mass of little curls. It fit perfectly in one of her hands.

Darcy had found it trembling and crying on her daily walk to Starbucks through Central Park. The sun was rising but she couldn't help herself when she saw those two black eyes staring right at her with such sadness and resignation that she swore she could feel a punch in her heart.

"He's staying," she said firmly.

"Nu-uh. He doesn't have a backyard to poop in here, and don't you dare call Pepper's garden a backyard because Jarvis will record it and tell her. I refuse to have that discussion with Pepper on a Sunday morning."

Tony turned his back on her and started making himself a cup of coffee.

"Dude! He's got like, the biggest backyard in New York! I'll take him to the Park every morning, I'll take care of him and you won't even see it. He's staying."

When Tony finally realized what she had said, he turned around and she was gone.

By the afternoon, the entire Tower knew that Darcy Lewis, Avengers PR and a SHIELD agent in training, had adopted a stray dog.

"It doesn't even look like a dog." Jane was staring at the sink in which Darcy was bathing the animal.

"Aye." Thor agreed. "It looks like a baby Bilgesnipe."

Darcy glared at him.

"Don't speak to Sirius like that," she snapped.

"Really? Sirius?" Jane asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. Isn't he a cute little thing?" Darcy deviated her attention to the dog. "You'll be even more cute once I have finished with your hot bath. You'll feel better. Did the other dogs bullied you? Just tell me and I'll find them and teach them a lesson. Nobody messes with you, alright?"

Jane and Thor shared a look of resignation and left the room, realizing their friend was completely absorbed with the animal. Darcy kept talking nonsense to Sirius, reassuring him that everything was going to be just fine.

"Oh dear, and I thought I knew a thing or two about madness. This is an entirely new level." Darcy heard a sultry voice behind her and snorted.

"No. I just found a stray dog and I'm talking to him and welcoming him to the crew. He has just come back from the vet and now he's taking his first bath!" She said brightly.

"Oh, I see it. I just don't think that _that_ thing is a dog."Loki eyed the puppy critically.

"Not yet, not yet. The poor thing is too covered in dirt to even look decent. It reminds me of someone a few years ago, actually. Aren't you a cute little thing?" She wriggled her index finger at Loki and talked in a honeyed voice.

Loki looked offended, but couldn't help the grin on his lips.

"I am a god, you would do well remembering it."

"The god of Jackasses and you won't let me forget it," Darcy protested. "Don't listen to this guy Sirius, his megalomania is talking for him. Happens all the time."

Two years ago, Thor had landed on the Avengers Tower with his brother trailing behind, unamused. Odin had died and Frigga, the new Queen, had ordered that Loki served some time on Earth as an Avenger to atone for his past mistakes. After that, she had made him drink a concoction that only allowed him to use his magic in battles and against enemies. Then she had sent him off via Bifröst. Over the time, Loki had found his first friend in Darcy, the only mortal in the room that, after a few weeks of glaring daggers at him, had actually talked to him for something more than insulting his entire being. Only afterwards, had he started talking and getting to know the others.

Lately, he had been cautiously flirting with her, just to see her reaction.

It was just his luck that the mortal didn't catch a single innuendo on his part. According to Tony, he had been "friendzoned".

"I do not ramble." He lied and she laughed while massaging the dog's little body with her lean fingers full of shampoo. The dog was quiet and comfortable in the warm water.

"You totally do. I heard you insulting the coffee maker yesterday. Now, if you want to find a true god around here, it's the coffeemaker. If it disappears, the end of the Avengers is near. Nobody can survive without caffeine in this Tower."

"The coffeemaker was malfunctioning," Loki protested.

"Sure, whatever you say." Darcy dried the puppy's hair, first with a towel, and then with a hair dryer. The puppy seemed terrified of the noise, but she sat down in a chair with him in her lap. To keep him calm, she kept talking to him softly while making sure he didn't fall off with her free hand. Loki was fascinated by watching how easily she managed to take care of the animal. He sat down next to her and helped with the hair dryer, earning a smile from Darcy.

After a very thorough bath and flea elimination, Sirius was really cute. However, Darcy seemed thoughtful, examining the animal with a worried frown.

"What is the matter?" Loki asked.

"He's too little. Everybody will step on him. That's probably why he was so lost. Even the squirrels would win in a fight with him. Thor could squish him with a single step if he wasn't paying attention...and we all know that Thor is not usually paying attention to his way,"

Loki scoffed. Thor wasn't precisely delicate with little things. Just ask Jane and her equipment."What can we do?" He asked.

"We? You actually like Sirius?" Darcy seemed surprised that someone had offered to take care for the puppy with her.

"Well yes. Isn't this supposed to be a Tower where a team lives?" Loki replied innocently.

"Yeah, but I found Sirius and nobody really wants a dog here. It complicates things…"

"Then I guess you and I are the Pet Team."

Loki extended his hands and grabbed the puppy, making sure to brush his fingers with hers in the process. She didn't seem to notice.

"Pet Team...alright, I like the idea." Darcy gave him a warm smile. "Thanks, Loki. I will go buy a collar with a jingle bell in it. That way he'll alert people of his presence and avoid accidents." Her eyes were lit up with enthusiasm.

"Great idea." Loki scratched Sirius behind the tiny ears and, once she was gone and out of sight, he whispered to the puppy.

"I am Loki of Asgard, and you, Sirius, are going to help me out with Miss Lewis."

The only response he got was a deep sigh. The puppy was asleep.

Darcy came back an hour later with not only a collar and matching leash but also with a dog bed, chewies, toys, two bowls, and _clothing._

"What on the Nine Realms are these garments?" Loki seemed positively horrified at her selection.

"Oh, well, you know, since he's the Avengers dog he needs...Avengers clothing," Darcy replied unrepentantly.

Loki raised a little Captain America suit made for dogs with two fingers.

"He's not the Avengers dog.," he protested.

"He is too," countered Darcy.

"He is _not_. Has any of the others bothered to help you out with Sirius? Oh no Miss, they haven't. This is _our_ dog, and _our_ dog does not wear ridiculous Avengers clothing."

"Says the guy with a horned helmet...Alright, alright!" She said quickly when Loki glared at her, daring her to say something more about his helmet. She raised her arms, defeated. "No clothing. I may have been a little too enthusiastic when I saw all the things for sale."

"Now I like this collar." Loki smiled approvingly and put it around Sirius neck. The little bell jingled cheerfully with the dog's movements.

"That's because it's emerald green. What a colour fetishist you are." Darcy shook her head and grabbed the dog bed and the other things. "Come on, grab Sirius and come with me."

"Where to?" asked Loki.

"My apartment, of course. Where do you think this dog is going to live?"

She kept walking a few steps before realizing Loki had stopped dead in his tracks. "Um, is everything alright?"

"Your...apartment?" He asked dumbly.

"Ah, yeah, what's the problem?"

He gaped like a fish out of water before composing himself. If she was going to have the animal inside her living quarters, he wouldn't move past friendship into something more... satisfying. The plan was simply not going to work.

"What about my time with Sirius?"

"Dude, your apartment is next to mine," Darcy protested. "Knock on the door and take him whenever you want. No, wait, I have a better idea. We could make a little dog gate for Sirius in our kitchens and he could live in both apartments! Wouldn't that be amazing?" She was enthusiast again, her cheeks flushed. If Loki weren't holding the damned dog, he could grab her face and kiss her senseless right there.

"I guess we could, yes."

"Great! You're the best, oh mighty sneaky Loki!" She cheered and winked at him playfully.

"Somebody should teach you some respect, mortal." He scoffed, but grinned.

Damned mortal women. Their quick wit was his weakness. Or maybe it was just her irreverence.

"I know, but it's a little too late for that."

Her apartment was warm, inviting, practical. Everything on it seemed to say "you're welcome, have a drink." From the sofa covered with multicolored blankets to the table with eight chairs around it. It was made to receive friends at any hour. Loki knew that all the apartments in Stark Tower had the same basic floor plan, but he had managed to make his look darker.

Darcy placed the dog bed near a couch and filled one of the bowls with tap water. Then Loki put Sirius on the floor.

The puppy was smart, and soon enough he had finished his water and stared at them asking for more.

"Not now buddy. Tomorrow, and maybe I'll add some crackers for you too. How about that?" Darcy picked it up and left him in his bed. Sirius was asleep even before she placed him there.

"So, we have a dog," she said, suddenly awkward. Loki's presence in her home was something new and it felt intimate. The rest of the people in the building often came to have a chat, but he had never done such a thing, even when he lived right next to her. It was strange. He smirked.

"We have a dog. And now," he moved his hand slightly and suddenly there was a pet door in the wall that connected both of their apartments. "we also have our apartments connected."

"Magic makes things easier, doesn't it?" she laughed.

Loki didn't change his expression, but something in his voice was different.

"Not always, but usually it does. Goodnight, Darcy."

"Night, Loki!"

Darcy went to hours later, she was awakened by an insistent cry in her room.

A little black form was sitting on the floor, at the end of her bed. Darcy sighed.

"You don't like your cradle? I swear it's better than my bed." Her voice was a little raspy.

Cry.

"Are you scared of the dark? Do you miss your mommy?"

Cry.

"You do realize that I may crush you under my weight right?"

Cry.

"Alright, Jesus, Sirius. Come 'ere."

She picked him up and sighed again, putting him right next to her. Sirius remained silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

Dary hadn't realized before how quickly dogs can grow. One week he was a tiny little thing, too skinny and ugly to even look like a dog, but the next week he had put on a few pounds and was a cheerful ball of wildness. Darcy and Loki took turns sleeping with Sirius every other night. Darcy was glad that he had offered to help. Cleaning up dog poop everyday could be tiring. She was sure Loki got rid of it with magic, and envied him for it.

Two weeks later, Loki, who approached pet ownership with meticulous care, asked to take out Sirius instead.

"But..but...I go to Starbucks every morning and he keeps me company," Darcy protested.

"Then the three of us will have to go because it is my morning with Sirius," Loki declared simply.

"O...kay?" Darcy agreed. She gave Sirius to Loki and went out the door.

When they were going through one of the common areas towards the elevator, Stark walked past them. He waved at Darcy but as soon as she stopped looking, raised an eyebrow at Loki.

"Sneaky bastard…" muttered Tony without stopping but making sure the god could hear him. Loki turned around and stared innocently, waiting for Tony to go on. "I know what you're up to. Since when are you fond of dogs?"

"I know not what you are speaking of, Anthony. I offered my help and that is all," Loki replied neutrally.

Tony raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Yeah. And I am a monk."

Loki merely grinned and left the room.

* * *

"No way! Thor?" Darcy was laughing wildly, causing one or two people to turn their heads at her.

"Oh yes. They said he made a perfectly desirable bride." Loki was smiling, his cheeks flushed in the cold crispy air of winter. Sirius trotted before them, sniffing and barking at everything in his way with the wonder that only puppies and children can have.

"Man, I wish I was there to see it… Hey, wanna try my coffee?" She changed the subject abruptly, something that often confused those around her.

Loki rolled with it and took a sip.

"This actually tastes good." He seemed amazed.

"Yeah, you could have tried it ages ago but you said, ' _I won't poison myself by eating food I know not where it comes from_.'" She imitated his voice and his accent.

"Oh, I remember. That was only because Anthony kept trying to give me food.. I grew suspicious."

Darcy snorted. "Tony offers food 24/7 when he's with someone. It's just his way of making friends. That and buy people expensive stuff."

"He can afford it," Loki said.

"Damn right he can."

When they reached the entrance of Stark Tower, Loki cleared his throat.

"Um...will you permit me to accompany you from now on to Starbucks?" He asked gravely, staring into her eyes.

Darcy laughed, a little weirded out.

"Yeah man, whenever you want. It's allowed.. Have you actually left the Tower at all?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"Only when I'm on missions."

Darcy seemed horrified.

"Come on! You don't know this city?" Loki shook his head slowly. Of course he knew the city. Google Earth was rather impressive.

"Oh my god," Darcy exclaimed. "I can't believe it."

"At least you addressed me properly," Loki quipped.

"I was talking to the Christian God, who could kick your ass by the way" she winked at his frown. "Alright, I have discovered my purpose in this world: I will teach you everything there is to know about this place. Have you ever heard about Netflix?..."

She kept talking, but Loki was barely paying attention. She had offered to spend time with him. More time.

It was a step.

Sirius kept getting bigger and bigger, and two months later he was three times his old size. That meant lots of chaos, lots of barking and people getting bitten by the puppy.

The Avengers liked to criticize the dog in front of Darcy, but she knew they were fond of him. She had found Tony scratching his ears. When she asked him what he was doing, he said Sirius had a tick. Darcy didn't believe it. Clint and Natasha gave him food under the table and Banner sat with Sirius whenever he was stressed, Steve playing with him and even Thor liked him and joined the games...The presence of Sirius made everyone a little happier. She knew it had been a good decision when she adopted him.

That was until he got very sick.

"Sirius? What's wrong with you, buddy?" Darcy found him in his bed one morning, unmoving.

The animal groaned. He was breathing quickly and his nose was hot and dry. When she caressed his head, Sirius licked her hand and tried to move his tail. "Alright, we're taking you to the vet."

She knocked on Loki's door with a determined expression that hid her distress.

"Thor if I hear you one more time at this hour of the day…" His voice was menacing until he opened the door completely. Then both froze in the spot.

He was only wearing briefs. A pair of dark briefs.

Darcy felt hot rising in her cheeks and tried to look away, but she had already noticed the rather impressive package and abs.

Loki was cut.

"I..uh..sorry...but Sirius is sick...and I was thinking if maybe you could come with me to the vet?" She said, still not looking at him but without being able to unsee his body.

"Ah, yes, please stay with him and I'll join you in two minutes," His voice cracked a little, but it was not embarrassment, and Darcy knew he had liked her reaction.

"Yeah, uh, no problem!"

Darcy entered her own apartment and touched her cheeks.

Oh my god, how come she never noticed Loki's muscles?

A pained noise from Sirius helped her focus on the situation, and when Loki knocked on her door, she had everything prepared.

"He looks...odd," Loki commented. He had been ready to say something about the previous incident, but Darcy seemed deeply worried.

"Yeah, usually when their noses are hot it means that they have a fever. But he's also very quiet and obviously in pain and I don't like that. Do you think it could be something he ate?" She asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

"I don't know," answered Loki. "I presume it could be, since this animal is always eating things he shouldn't."

Loki took Sirius carefully when they got to the car and went to the passenger seat.

The drive to the vet was quiet. Neither of them wanted to give away their worries, for fear the other could mock them, but they were certainly very concerned to see the otherwise cheerful and rather mischievous Sirius laying down in Loki's arms.

"I will give him some medicine," the vet announced., "But it is not really clear what he has yet. It will take at least an hour for meds to have an effect. If he doesn't improve by this afternoon, bring him back and I'll search for any new symptoms." The vet smiled with a hint of empathy at them, her blonde hair in a ponytail and her hands in blue latex gloves.

"Alright. Thanks for your time…" Darcy said, and Loki lifted up Sirius again.

They went back to the Tower and Darcy put the pet in its cradle.

Loki was dumbstruck by his own feelings. At first, the dog had only been a means to an end, and that end was the woman he had in front of him. He never contemplated the possibility of actually caring for the pet. But he realized he did. Somehow, the fragility and unshakable faithfulness of Sirius had wormed its way into his heart.

"He will not die. I promise you, Darcy, I will not let him die."

Hearing his words, Darcy made an unexpected move and hugged Loki. She buried her face in his chest and sighed, seeking comfort.

After the initial shock, Loki recovered quickly and started tracing soothing circles on her back. He returned the embrace tightly and said nothing. It was not necessary. They stayed like that for a while, until Darcy's breath was deeper and calmer, until Loki could feel nothing but her warmth radiating through him like fire, tangling his thoughts in a confusing series of images.

When she let him go and took a step back, he felt emptier.

"Thank you, Loki. You are a good friend." She smiled.

He wanted to grab her and kiss her and make her say his name in ecstasy right there and then, but Sirius emitted a low whine and Darcy rushed to his side.

"I will...come back later." Loki murmured loud enough for her to hear, and left her apartment.

"Woah, the walk of shame, Reindeer Games?"

Tony Stark's voice was obnoxious as ever, and when Loki turned around he had a positively murderous aura all around him.

"No, Anthony. Sirius is sick. I was merely assisting Miss Lewis with our pet."

"You must be the first couple that owns a dog before having sex and buying an apartment. Weirdos." Tony grinned and walked past him. It took all of Loki's willpower not to punch him in the face or toss him out a window one more time.

By afternoon, Sirius was worse. He hadn't drank water or ate anything in the entire day, and Darcy didn't know what else to do.

So she knocked on Loki's door, determined to do the only thing she could: take Sirius to the vet one more time and hope there was another symptom.

He opened right away with an expectant eyebrow raised.

"We're going to the vet right now."

Loki followed her and, once more, carried the dog.

"It is a food intoxication." Announced the blonde woman after a while. Her hands were on Sirius stomach, pressing on it lightly. "Unfortunately, I can't do anything for him."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki almost growled.

The vet bit her lip.

"I don't know what he ate, and he's too weak for a surgery right now. All you can do is take him home and wait. If he survives the night, he should feel better by the morning."

"There must be something you can do to help us." Darcy seemed dangerous, standing beside Loki with a firm expression and her lips pursed.

"I will give you these pills...they should help him, but it's not going to be clean."

"Do you think I care about clean right now?" Darcy's words were clipped, harsh. "That dog has more power than you give him credit for. Don't you dare treat him like he is an ordinary pet."

"I don't, miss Lewis." The vet was used to deal with angry pet owners, but that didn't stop the chill that ran down her spine at the sight of the raging girl in front of her. "Please take the pills, and take care of him."

"Thank you." Darcy said sarcastically, and grabbed Sirius with careful movements.

Loki didn't even look back,afraid that if he did, his murderous glare was going to betray his apparently calm demeanor.

As soon as they got home, Darcy opened Sirius mouth and made him take the pills. The dog wasn't happy, but obeyed nonetheless.

Darcy turned around and shifted on her feet, a little nervous. Pink coloured her cheeks and she intertwined her fingers, trying to find the right words.

" Thanks again, Loki. You've really helped me out with Sirius...and I appreciate that. Your help has been invaluable, as Hill would say." She laughed weakly and Loki smiled. He could already see that she was confused about the nature of their relationship. Sirius was going to get better, and things would be alright. He only had to wait for her to make the first move.

"It's no problem. Sirius is a fine animal and I find him...helpful." She didn't catch the real meaning of his words, instead smiling broadly.

"He is, right? He's like… a therapy dog. Like he understands when you've had a bad day and he stays calm and happy…"

"Exactly. He is quite the nice company."

She glanced over the dog, worried. "Um...uh, not to sound weird or anything but...the vet did say this was not going to be clean, and I've been meaning to ask you for a while...Do you clean his disasters with magic?"

Loki laughed at her choice of words. "Of course. Is there any other way?" He winked.

"Uh, yeah. The muggle way." She pointed at a bucket and the mop inside it. "Lately, those are my best friends." She blushed again and frowned, still trying to choose her words. Loki didn't help her, though he knew what she wanted to ask. "Uh, do you think you could...stay here tonight in case things go really wrong and we have to help Sirius out? You will sleep on the sofa, but…"

"Sirius needs to be taken care of. I will stay." He said. Darcy eyed him suspiciously.

"Is this some kind of trick? Do you want something in return?"

Loki could think of a couple of things he wanted, but shook his head. She was going to give them to him in due course.

"Great. I will introduce you to the vast, beautiful world of Netflix while we watch over our pet." Darcy sat on the sofa and patted the place next to her, staring at him. Loki walked towards it and sat down as well, stretching his long legs to the sides until she complained about him sitting "like a whore" and slapped his leg away.

They watched The Hobbit together, and Loki marveled at the fact that everything was so...domestic. He had bedded enough women through his life to realize that he never waited that long to have one under him, and that they never lasted much. He grew easily bored. Asgardian and Vanir women had the tendency to be fair ladies, well educated and impeccably mannered, but with immensely plain minds. They wanted children, marriage and royal blood for their offsprings. Occasionally, power. He would never admit it to any other than himself, but Frigga's punishment had taught him something: humans were one of the most unpredictable species of all the Nine Realms. They came in every colour and shape, with a chaotic, yet charming way of being in the world. Chaos was something that he liked, and not for the first time he wondered how he had managed to ignore its call when he was under Thanos' control.

A warm weight on his side distracted him. Darcy was leaning on him, her thick brown hair cascading down past her shoulders and her mouth slightly open. She was asleep. Loki moved his arm a little, trying to put it over her shoulder to give her more comfort. Darcy shifted enough for him to do it and rested her head on his chest. Her proximity made him painfully aware of all the time he had spent without a woman on his bed. She smelled good, and her body was full of tempting curves that right now were pressing on him in the most delicious ways. Realizing she still had her glasses on, he took them off slowly. His fingers grazed her skin. It was soft, and Loki couldn't help but wonder how it would feel under his lips. He noticed the tv was still on and turned it off, not caring to know how the movie finished now that Darcy wasn't awake to hear his comments about the elves and dwarves he had met and his comparisons to those in the movie.

Darcy Lewis was something new and strange for him. She wasn't dull, or plain-minded. Her plans did not consist in having a family, growing old and waiting for Hela to take her. She was quite the mischievous creature, too. She played pranks on the Avengers all the time, and they rarely caught her. At first sight she could seem insignificant, merely another assistant to the hundreds in the building, but in reality she was quite aware of everything happening in the building and she was usually the one supporting their missions with smart, well informed suggestions.

Loki wondered how much of this had his mother seen when she sent him to live in the Tower, among humans. Had she seen the girl, or only his change of mind towards midgardians in general? Knowing Frigga, it had been a little of both.

He didn't realize he was dozing off until Sirius threw up in front of him. Suddenly awake, Loki sighed and waved his hand towards the dog, cleaning the mess in an instant. Sirius whimpered and Loki put Darcy down on the sofa, careful not to wake her up. She was quite the heavy sleeper, he reasoned when she didn't even groaned by the change in position.

"What is the matter, Sirius?" Loki crouched down beside the dog, but then thought better and filled a bowl with fresh water. Sirius drank some, and Loki took it as a good sign. "So it was something you ate. Fool." His whispered words clearly lacked enough bite, because Sirius chose that moment to put his nose under his arm, trying to be pampered. Loki sighed again and scratched him behind his ears. "You are a fool and you've made Darcy worry over an indigestion. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Sirius got better through the night, and a couple of hours after the sunrise, Darcy woke up and looked around, confused.

"How's Sirius?" She asked sleepily.

"Annoying and hungry one more time." Answered Loki from the floor. Sirius was asleep on his lap. Darcy blushed again.

"I'm sorry for this...I didn't mean to sleep, it, uh, kinda happened."

"No problem. I don't need as much rest as you humans do." Loki clarified, noticing the way her tousled hair made her look even more desirable. He cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna make coffee. You want some?" She offered, still a little uncomfortable with her own impoliteness towards Loki.

"Please." Loki stood up and left Sirius on his bed. Though the dog was better, he lacked the energy to stand up and trot around like he usually did asking for crumbs.

They ate in silence, engrossed in their own thoughts, and Darcy stole quick glances at her guest. Lately, she had found herself looking forward to her morning walks with Loki. He was fun, cynical and very smart. She enjoyed debating with him more than with anyone else...

Shaking off the thoughts, Darcy finished her coffee and went to see Sirius. She needed to get a hold of her feelings because they were starting to get confusing as fuck.

"Alright, bud." She talked firmly. "From now on, we will control what you eat. No more street food, no more chasing squirrels and no more garbage. If this is what you wanted, you got it. Now I am going to take you to the vet for the last time and you are going to behave."

She picked him up and stood up. Loki had been staring at her, and Darcy smiled a little.

"Will you go with me?" She asked, just to be sure.

"Of course."

* * *

The vet had said everything was going to be fine. Sirius was fine, and he only needed rest for a couple more hours. Darcy could barely contain her happiness, and once they left Sirius sleeping on his bed, she and Loki went for Starbucks on had given Darcy a day off, knowing the situation, and Darcy was grateful for it.

It was ten in the morning and they were both relieved and in need of some fresh air. Central Park was beautiful. It had snowed heavily the night before, and the chilly air made her bury her face in her hand-knitted blue scarf. Thank God she had her car parked inside the Tower parking lots and the snow had been cleaned off the streets by the time they went out to the vet.

Looking at the snow on the ground, Darcy had a risky idea, but she was too happy to care. She purposefully started to slow down her pace, pretending to text someone, and Loki kept walking. Darcy waited until he gave her his back, and then made the biggest snowball she could and threw it at him with all her strength. It hit him square in the back, and he turned around prepared to battle. His expression softened only a little bit when he saw Darcy laughing at his murderous face.

"Darcy 1, Loki 0!" She said triumphantly in her childish joy. A slow, malicious smirk spread on Loki's lips.

"Are you defying me, mortal?" He asked, and his low voice made her shiver. She covered it with a mocking laugh.

"Damn right I am, God of Jackasses."

And she started running. Darcy knew that Loki wouldn't teleport, not in front of strange people, and she knew that _that_ was her advantage. She looked over her shoulder only to see him running behind her, two snowballs in his hands. She hid behind the nearest tree just in time to avoid one of them, and quickly made another and threw it at his face. He dodged it and she took off one more time, hoping to find a safe hiding place before he could catch her. It was strangely exciting. She found a group of trees not far away and crouched down. She started to make another snowball.

"Surrender, mortal." Loki's voice paralyzed her, but not for long. grabbing her half made snowball, she threw it at him at the same time that she turned around. Her back hit the tree and suddenly a lot of snow fell over her from the branches above. Darcy stilled, confused, and Loki started laughing at her misery.

"Oh, shut up! I'm gonna be completely wet now!" She complained and started shaking off the snow of her arms. He ignored her and she started giggling as well. "Help me out here," she said, and Loki walked to her. His hands patted her back and shoulders, and Darcy took her knit cap and shook it to remove the snow. When she looked up, Loki was gazing intently at her. Somehow his arms were around her waist, but he wasn't patting her anymore. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she felt blood rising to her cheeks.

"I'm cold," she said, and it was true. The snow had somehow fallen inside her boots and her feet were two blocks of ice. His eyes lowered to her lips when she spoke, and suddenly all she wanted to do was kiss him.

"Are you?" He asked in a barely audible whisper. He was even closer now, and Darcy vaguely wondered how had that happened.

"Yes." She replied in the same low, whispered tone.

Loki smelled like coffee and winter. She inhaled, almost greedily. It was so good...

"Maybe I should help you with that problem," He said in a murmur, and when he spoke his lips grazed hers, not quite as near as she wanted them.

Darcy closed the distance softly, kissing him and closing her eyes. She could feel Loki's lips moving, caressing hers, and she sighed into the kiss. It was useless to deny it: she had wanted to do that for a long time. Darcy embraced him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she opened her mouth, Loki's tongue entered her and she marvelled at the feeling. One of his hands went to tangle in her hair and she pressed her body to his. When he shivered between her arms, Darcy knew it was a lost cause. Slowly, without wanting to, she stopped the kiss and opened her eyes again.

"I think…" She cleared her throat, feeling desire burning in her veins like a drug and knowing that Loki was staring at her almost annoyed at the interruption. "I think maybe we should forget about Starbucks and get to the Tower."

Loki kissed her one more time more intently than before, though the many layers of clothing she wore prevented both from moving their arms too much. After a while, only when Darcy was a panting mess between his hands, he stopped. His mouth twitched in a smirk.

"I couldn't agree more." He said, and teleported them both to his apartment, uncaring of the witnesses. Weirder things happened in that city on a daily basis.

Tony Stark collected a lot of money on bets that day.


End file.
